


Красный - цвет конца мира

by aqwt101



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Катара привыкает к новому миру. Как и они все.<br/>Действие происходит после окончания сериала, серьезные спойлеры по финалу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный - цвет конца мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red is the Color of the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104235) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Катара выросла в мире неподвижности и тишины, где резкий хруст трескающегося льда мог разноситься на мили через бескрайние белые просторы. Она выросла в мире приглушенных тонов, сотен оттенков голубого, белого и серого, плавно перетекающих друг в друга под нависшими облаками или ярко и четко контрастирующих в блестящий зимний день. Ее люди двигаются вместе с ритмом смены сезонов, приспосабливая свою жизнь к длинным зимним ночам и длинным летним дням, одеваясь в цвета окружающей их природы.

Умеренный пояс кажется ей необузданный взрывом цвета и жизни, что очаровывает и покоряет ее. Выросшая в полярных льдах, где жизнь нужно было старательно взращивать, она может лишь в удивлении смотреть на пестрое многообразие жизни, во множестве форм и оттенков, греющееся в лучах куда более теплого солнца. Коричневые и зеленые тона одежды и зданий царства Земли отражают цвета их лесной страны, и ей кажется это необычным, но приятным, приятным стимулом всех органов чувств, в котором она купается, словно Тоф, погружая руки и ноги во влажную, плодородную землю.

Но кроваво-красный цвет флагов и униформ народа Огня атакует ее органы чувств, оскорбляет ритмы природы, которые ее учили уважать. В Антарктике цвета народа Огня выделялись, словно брызги крови на снегу. В самой стране Огня это ошеломляет – горячий, подавляющий вес врага, забравшего ее мать и давящий на нее, пока она не сломается.

Она не считает обычных людей народа Огня виновными за войну их лидеров. Может, когда-то, но не теперь. Она видела, как они с трудом сводят концы с концами и пытаются выжить, сломанные и боящиеся собственных солдат, так же угнетенные империализмом своей нации, как и ее племя. Но чем больше их страданий она видела в путешествиях, тем больше ненавидела знать, ведущую свою жестокую войну в своих кроваво-красных одеждах, когда их собственные крестьяне страдают и умирают из-за их амбиций.

Но это было до того, как принц гордой военной нации встал перед ней на колени, предлагая себя в качестве пленника во искупление причиненного зла. До того, как он доказал ей свою верность и уважение, как партнер в бою и собрат-воин, – до того, как он бросился между ней и смертельным ударом Азулы, упав перед ней комком обожженной плоти и разметавшейся кроваво-красной одежды, которую она давно научилась презирать.

Поэтому, и по тысяче других причин, она стоит на коронации Зуко с гордо поднятой головой. Уголок ее сердца шепчет « _предательница»,_ но она заглушает его и присоединяет голос к другим ликующим. Месяцы назад она бы считала это невозможным, невообразимым – дочь племени Воды, поддерживающая лорда Огня, – но мир изменился, и Катара вместе с ним.

Но она не может _перестать_ быть дочерью племени Воды. Наследие войны живет в ней, и она не хочет иного, даже если это значит, что она продолжает инстинктивно вздрагивать при виде униформ народа Огня. Потому что каким-то образом, вопреки всем шансам, она полюбила Зуко почти так же, как Аанга, она никогда не скажет ему, как тяжело постоянно видеть их вокруг себя. Она не понимает, как может кто-то жить во дворце с его мрачными красно-черными портьерами и коридорами с гулким эхом, освещенными языками пламени. Она понимает, как это ужасное место породило людей вроде ледяной Мэй или мрачного, травмированного Зуко, хотя солнечную жизнерадостность Тай Ли переварить сложнее. _Люди здесь – просто люди, как и везде_ , напоминает себе Катара. _Они те, кто они есть._

Зуко отвел им всем комнаты во дворце, в том же крыле, где располагались его собственные покои. _Я знаю, что вы не останетесь надолго,_ сказал он, _но они будут вас ждать, когда бы вы не вернулись. Дипломатические визиты и все такое. Место, куда пойти, если понадобится_. И он склонил голову и улыбнулся этой своей обезоруживающе смущенной улыбкой.

Катара оценила жест, хотя никак не может назвать это место домом. Когда она гуляет с Аангом, касаясь руками, но не держась, это всегда снаружи в саду, где она может выбрать тропинки, которые скрывают за деревьями обезображенные войной стены дворца. Даже цветы кажутся ей кричаще яркими. Народ Огня предпочитает пестрые, броские цветы, выделяющиеся на фоне природы многоголосым криком, заглушающим прекрасный концерт.

Сокка уже отплыл. Вскоре после коронации Зуко он отправился домой с большей частью воинов племени Воды, чтобы привезти предложение о репатриации Южному племени Воды. Катара пытается не думать о нем, потому что за всю свою жизнь не проводила вдали от брата больше нескольких дней; кажется, словно у нее вырвали часть души. Они все решили встретиться через три месяца в Ба Синг Се, так что она знает, что это не навсегда – но Зуки и другие воины Киоши отправились с ним, и Тоф отплыла тоже, отправилась в Королевство Земли, чтобы встретиться с Айро в Ба Синг Се и помочь с восстановлением. Дворец кажется пустым в своей огромности, и по нему гуляет эхо без их голосов и смеха.

Аанг приходит и уходит, путешествует по поселениям народа Огня и ближайшим деревням царства Земли на Аппе. Ему предстоит колоссальная работа; мир огромен, а равновесие в нем ужасно, ужасно нарушено. Часто Катара сопровождает его, и вместе они идут по разрушенным войной улицам, чтобы раздать рис и рыбу детям с ввалившимися глазами. Пока Аанг встречается с одним губернатором за другим, управляя усилиями по восстановлению, Катара ходит по улицам одна, вставая на колени исцелить гноящиеся раны, и пытается закрывать глаза на цвет униформ: красные или зеленые, это неважно, говорит она себе – словно от слов это станет правдой.

Но она редко покидает дворец больше, чем на день или два. Дальше Аанг путешествует самостоятельно. Только несколько человек, их наиболее доверенный внутренний круг, знают, почему Катара еще остается здесь: потому что не закончила исцелять Зуко, потому что раны, полученные им при защите ее жизни, глубже, чем известно слугам и советникам. Для своего народа и для всего мира Зуко должен олицетворять мощь и силу. Коронация не могла подождать, пока он полностью исцелится, как и бесконечные советы и званые ужины с дипломатическими посланниками и знатью народа Огня. Но он так себя загоняет, что его тело едва это выдерживает. По вечерам Катара садится на матрац в его покоях и кладет руки на ужасные рубцы на его груди – сшивает его тело назад, чтобы он мог снова его разорвать на следующий день.

Аанг обычно тоже здесь, лежит в свете лампы, опустив голову на руки. Он тоже работает до изнеможения, хотя у его тела, по крайней мере, больше резервов. Катара не знает, бывает ли он здесь из-за ревности, или из-за беспокойства за Зуко, или просто из-за желания проводить больше времени с ней; зная Аанга, возможно, что верны все три причины. Она могла бы сказать, что у него нет причин для ревности, но они с Аангом еще не поговорили о статусе их отношений с того неловкого разговора на Угольном острове, и она не знает, какие слова его ободрят, когда сама она так не уверена в том, что между ними происходит.

– Ему бы помогла вода из храма Северного племени Воды, да? – спрашивает однажды вечером Аанг, глядя, как она работает. – Мы с Аппой можем слетать на Северный полюс и привезти.

Зуко возмущенно приподнимает голову.

– Даже не думай. Сколько это займет? Недели? Ты серьезно считаешь, что можешь исчезнуть так надолго? Ты нужен здесь. – Он снова роняет голову на матрац и закрывает глаза. – Это перемирие – эта нация – сейчас держится на ниточках.

_И ты тоже_ , могла бы сказать Катара, но только разводит пальцы над ранами и погружается в работу под их продолжающие беззлобно препираться голоса. Она вспоминает времена, когда ей нравилось исцелять. Она никогда не прекратит ненавидеть Хаму за то, что та отняла это у нее – теперь ей приходилось заставлять себя игнорировать пульсацию воды под живой плотью. Красный – не только цвет нации огня, но еще и цвет крови, цвет ее дара, извращенного ужасным способом. Когда-то вода пела ей сладкую песню, песню о жизни и исцелении, но теперь это песня сирены с мерзкой, дрожащей нотой внизу.

Всё же, каким-то ужасно неправильным образом, но война стала для нее благом: дала ей обширную практику в целительстве, и с каждой раной, стягивающейся под ее пальцами, она чувствует, как еще капля проклятия Хамы утекает прочь.

– На сегодня все, – говорит она, садясь на корточки. В другом углу комнаты Мэй поднимает глаза от книги. Обычно она тоже присутствует на этих целительских сеансах, и Катара подозревает, что ее привлекает та же комбинация факторов, что и Аанга: ревность и беспокойство, слитые воедино. Помимо этого, теперь она личный охранник Лорда огня и редко находится вдали от него. На первый взгляд кажется, что Мэй не обращает внимания на происходящее в комнате, но Катара видит блеск кинжалов в рукавах ее черно-красного халата.

Это тоже часть жизни во дворце: постоянные подозрения, охранники повсюду, незаметно нависающие на заднем плане. Катара допускает, что, если вырасти в такой обстановке, может, она не будет так давить. А может, думает она, глядя на линии напряжения и усталости на лице Зуко, заострившемся в тенях лампы, – может, привычка тут не при чем.

– Полагаю, вам пора спать, – говорит Мэй и садится, отложив книгу. Подтекст нетрудно раскусить; ей слишком мало времени удается провести наедине с Зуко, учитывая все требования политики и восстановления.

Катара пытается не чувствовать себя выставленной, потому что это справедливо, и она сама устала. Полусонный Аанг говорит:

– Завтра мы улетаем до рассвета, отвезти лекарства в деревню на восточном архипелаге. Наверное, не вернемся до следующего вечера.

– Ммм, – Зуко, не открывая глаз, закрывает рукой лицо. – Ну, безопасного полета и всё такое. Не грохнитесь в океан.

Мэй приседает рядом с ним. В свете лампы складки ее шелкового халата кажутся темно-красного цвета засохшей крови. Катара на миг закрывает глаза, а когда снова открывает, это просто приглушенный кармазин без всякого скрытого смысла.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Мэй, наклоняясь над Зуко. Она не касается его, но ее волосы скользят по его лицу.

– Устал, – бормочет тот.

– Твое сердце все еще повреждено, – говорит Катара. – У тебя было бы больше сил, если бы я вычистила больше рубцовой ткани, но она нарастает с той же быстротой, что я могу ее очищать. Аанг прав – нам стоило бы слетать в Арктику, когда появится время, потому что я могу сделать куда больше с водой из храма, чем с обычной водой. Все равно мне бы хотелось вернуться и узнать больше о целительстве.

Опираясь на локоть на матрасе Зуко, рядом, но не прикасаясь, Мэй глядит на Катару. Под ее привычным спокойствием взгляд странно знакомый и неподходящий – и через миг Катара узнает его: Мэй смотрит на нее, как на эксперта, как ребенок – на взрослого. Наверное, даже не сознавая этого.

– Эта проблема с его сердцем. Это опасно для жизни? – спрашивает Мэй.

Катара чувствует, как напрягается рядом с ней Аанг, и осторожно подбирает слова. Дело не только в сердце, не это волнует ее сильнее всего. Нельзя пропустить столько энергии через человеческое тело, не причинив критических повреждений важнейшим внутренним органам, а у нее так мало опыта, что она едва понимает десятую часть того, что чувствует, прикасаясь к телу Зуко. Она только знает, что это плохо, и становится лучше – но очень медленно, болезненно медленно.

_И на его месте могла бы быть я._ Если бы не Зуко, было бы в сто раз хуже. В каком– то смысле это величайшее проклятье целителя: она не может игнорировать глубину и величину повреждений, которые люди могут причинить друг другу, больше нет.

– Я так не думаю, – произносит она наконец. – Просто он будет быстро уставать, если не станет хуже.

_А хуже станет, если он не прекратит так изматывать себя_ , может она добавить, но не добавляет.

– Эй, я еще здесь, – раздраженно бормочет Зуко.

Аанг приседает рядом с Катарой.

– Если я не упаду в океан, ты пообещаешь не падать с сердечным приступом?

Зуко приоткрывает глаза.

– Ты странный мальчишка, Аанг. Идите спать, вы оба, – он рассеяно машет пальцами. – Спокойной ночи.

Аанг ловит Зуко за руку и сжимает. Почему-то небрежные жесты привязанности Аанга больше поражают ее с Зуко, чем с ней самой, Соккой или Тоф. Может, потому что Зуко всегда выглядит таким обескураженным и неуверенным, когда Аанг делает что-то подобное. Болезненно очевидно, что он не привык, чтобы люди любили его или прикасались к нему. Поддаваясь порыву, Катара накрывает ладонью их сцепленные руки и сжимает пальцы. Она кидает быстрый косой взгляд на Мэй, потому что если что-то и может сорвать предохранители Мэй, то это, пожалуй, может. Но Мэй лишь чуть пожимает плечами. Ее узкие пальцы вздрагивают, словно она думает присоединиться, но она лишь оправляет халат, разглаживая его складки по длинным ногам.

Катара до сих пор не знает, сколько места для других людей выделено в весьма ограниченном сердце Мэй. Но Зуко, похоже, уже там, и, возможно, она выделит кусочек и для людей вокруг него.

С каждым днем, что Катара проводит в стране Огня, становится проще не видеть красный, красный, красный, глядя по сторонам. _Эти люди словно родились плохими_ , сказала когда-то Тоф. Но это не так – они родились просто… людьми. На каждую Азулу и каждого Озая найдутся Зуко или Айро. _Также, как на каждую меня есть Хама,_ думает Катара, и внезапно дневная усталость и осведомленность предстоящем раннем утре заставляют ее осесть на пол, привалившись к Аангу.

Зуко моргает в свете лампы, и угол его рта изгибается в сухой улыбке, когда смутно выбитый из колеи взгляд сменяется чем-то теплее и мягче. Он машет рукой.

– Идите. Уже. _Спать_.

– Мы вернемся послезавтра, – говорит Аанг, выпрямляясь.

– Мило, – хмыкает Мэй и опускает голову на руку. Когда Катара оборачивается, следуя за Аангом к двери, Мэй проводит пальцами по волосам Зуко.

Аанг в усталой, дружеской тишине провожает Катару до ее комнаты. Какой-то части ее хочется попросить его остаться на ночь; так странно и грустно спать в комнате одной. Она выросла с большой семьей в переполненном доме, Сокка постоянно был рядом, а потом были Аанг и Тоф – она просто не привыкла спать одна, особенно в большой темной комнате, завешанной красными гобеленами. Но для этого еще рано. Катаре хотелось бы провести уже разговор, который им определенно был нужен, и перейти на следующий уровень отношений, каким бы он не оказался. Но проще придерживаться безопасной, надежной земли под ногами, чем ступать в зыбучие пески.

– Зуко будет в порядке? – тихо спрашивает ее Аанг.

– Не знаю. – Она слишком устала для этого разговора. – Наверное? В конце концов? Просто не знаю.

– Может, кто-то должен написать его дяде, – предлагает Аанг, глядя на особо наводящий тоску гобелен над дверью ее комнаты, вышитую черными нитками на темно-красной ткани сцену казни пленников. – В смысле, если кто-нибудь и может заставить Зуко слегка притормозить, это Айро. Интересно, сколько он знает из происходящего здесь.

– Я не знаю.

Она так устала от всего этого – от борьбы с собственными предубеждениями, которые являются неотъемлемой частью жизни в крепости ее старых врагов, и не в меньшей степени от битвы за других в их схватках. Она просто хочет, чтобы те, кого она любит, были в безопасности, и счастливы, и вместе. У нее было это когда-то, до смерти ее мамы, до ухода отца на войну. А теперь она любила куда больше людей, разбросанных сейчас по всему миру.

– Ты мог бы это сделать.

– Наверное, – соглашается Аанг, и Катара почти видит вес, давящий на его узкие плечи. Его ноша намного тяжелее, осознает она – и он однажды уже потерял семью и народ.

Прежде чем она сознает, что делает, она обнимает его, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке.

– О, Аанг, – говорит она, и слова выплескиваются из нее. – Я хочу, чтобы мы все были вместе. Я хочу снова увидеть Сокку. Не могу ждать еще два месяца, чтобы полететь в Ба Синг Се.

Аанг обнимает ее в ответ.

– Я тоже хочу, – говорит он в ее плечо и кажется маленьким и несчастным. – И я хочу полететь на Северный полюс и привезти Зуко священной воды, потому что несправедливо, что он пережил войну, чтобы… потом свалиться с сердечным приступом.

– Он не свалится, – говорит она, желая, чтобы ее голос звучал более уверенно. – Прости, что напугала тебя.

Аанг грустно улыбается.

– Я-то думал, что победить Озая и выиграть войну было _трудно._

Катара шмыгает носом. Она слишком устала; через минуту она начнет всхлипывать. И она не может вынести мысль о том, чтобы еще одну ночь спать в окружении картин войны, вышитых цветом крови.

– Аанг, ты собирался спать внизу с Аппой?

– Да? – отзывается он нервно. Как у них всех, у Аанга есть своя комната во дворце, но он редко ей пользуется, разве что для медитаций.

– Можно мне с тобой?

– Да, – повторяет он с куда большей уверенностью.

Она спит в одежде, укрывшись плащом и чувствуя мускусный запах шерсти бизона – гораздо более знакомый и успокаивающий, чем утонченный цветочный аромат в спальнях дворца. Когда она просыпается посреди ночи, тихое сопение Аанга снова убаюкивает ее. В этот раз ей даже не снятся кошмары.

– Вы безнадежны.

Голос Зуко пробуждает ее в предрассветной тишине. Проблески растущей зари освещают его халат (красный, всегда красный) и поднос в его руках.

Аанг садится и потягивается, на носу у него висит соломинка.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

Лорд огня, полноправный властитель своей военной нации, садится, скрестив ноги, в солому, и ставит перед ними поднос. Он выглядит взъерошенным, сонным и слегка раздраженным.

– Ну, я был в ваших комнатах, пытался вычислить, не похитили ли вас во сне. Потом охрана направила меня сюда.

Катара поднимает голову. Она замечает униформу народа Огня за дверью загона, красный кажется черным в предутренней заре. Они повсюду. Она почти перестала их замечать, что еще больше тревожит ее, чем постоянно видеть их краем глаза везде, куда идет.

– Что это? – желает знать Аанг, со своей обычной текучей грацией соскальзывая с головы Аппы на пол.

– Завтрак, – судя по голосу Зуко, он вызывает их на дуэль. Он снимает крышку с подноса, открывая горячие булочки разных сортов и три дымящиеся чашки чая.

Катара зевает, вытряхивая из волос солому.

– Правитель народа Огня приносит нам завтрак в постель? Я польщена.

Зуко вспыхивает, фыркает и отворачивается. Его чертовски легко смутить, и забава еще не выветрилась.

– Ну, если будете так себя вести, впредь можете не надеяться.

Еда и товарищество манят задержаться, но им предстоит долгий полет, да и сил на долгие разговоры просто нет. Аанг клюет носом над своей чашкой кофе, а Зуко выглядит серым и вымотанным. Катара собиралась пойти наверх вымыться и переодеться, но решает, что это не стоит задержки – они редко заморачивались с этим в своих странствиях, а седло Аппы уже нагружено едой и медицинским припасами, которые надо доставить на архипелаг.

Катара дотрагивается до переда рубашки Зуко; он слегка вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Через шелк она чувствует грубые узлы рубца, и с помощью водной магии осторожно прощупывает его края, ощущая, как они проходят через его грудь и живот, словно корни злонамеренного дерева.

– Если закружится голова или начнется одышка, сразу же сядь, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше. Я не вернусь для следующего целительного сеанса …

– До завтрашней ночи, да, да, – он делает шаг назад, прерывая контакт. – Я же сказал, я не собираюсь валиться замертво.

Аанг протягивает ей руку, помогая залезть в седло Аппы. Зуко, собирающий вещи с подноса, выглядит, словно приготовился к тому, что Аанг снова внезапно кинется на него с объятьями, но Аанг просто ухмыляется и легким дуновением магии воздуха бросает горсть соломы и шерсти Аппы на голову лидера половины мира.

– Эй!

– Гип-гип, Аппа! – радостно восклицает Аанг, прежде чем у лорда Огня появляется возможность обдумать месть.

Солнце всходит над столицей народа Огня, над новым миром. Земля под ними черная и красная, пыльные зеленые поля в беспорядке разбросаны по однотонной вулканической почве. Флаги, хлопающие на ветру над шеренгами брошенных военных машин, проносятся между когтями Аппы словно крошечные танцующие языки пламени. Впереди блестит океан; позади исчезают вдали красные плитки городских крыш. И впереди, и позади люди, которых она любит – как и на севере, и на юге, и прямо перед ней, меж рогов Аппы. Сегодня, если будет время, может, она поищет в сумках с припасами кисть и чернила и напишет давно запоздалое письмо Дракону Запада.

Потому что красный, напоминает она себе, не только цвет начала войны, но и цвет ее окончания. Это не только ее кара, но и ее стыд; она не питает иллюзий, что уничтожение всех этих воздушных шаров и кораблей не сопровождалось потерями человеческих жизней, а она уже не та полная гнева девчонка, которая могла улыбаться на могилах солдат народа Огня. В конце концов, красный – цвет пламени, одолевшего смертельное голубое пламя Азулы.

Как драконы научили Аанга про огонь, у цвета, с детства преследовавший ее в кошмарах, тоже два лица: жизнь и смерть, защита и разрушение, кровь мертвецов и горячее биение жизни в поврежденном из-за нее сердце. Это цвет людей, которые убили ее мать и разбили ей жизнь, и это же цвет людей, о которых она заботится и которых хотела бы узнать лучше. Когда все народы снова в мире, это не может быть правдивее.

Катара прислонилась к переднему краю седла Аппы, подставив лицо ветру, и задумалась, является ли это теплое чувство в груди формой, которую приняло удовлетворение в этом незнакомом послевоенном мире.


End file.
